


Sharing Wisdom

by Mille_Falcon



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Freaky Friday - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Bodyswap, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Freaky Fic Friday, Freeform, Funny, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, RPF, Tropes, Warning: Tom's a pottymouth, Weird Plot Shit, Wisdom Teeth, anaesthesia high, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mille_Falcon/pseuds/Mille_Falcon
Summary: Angela thought the worse case scenerio of getting one of her wisdom teeth pulled was just one hell of a toothache. Little did she know that once she went under it wouldn't be her own eyes she'd be seeing through once she woke up. The same could be said for one, Tom Holland.Their lives would never be the same again and all because of one stupid tooth and the universe's ever inconvenient timing.(Basically this is what happens when the same day you watch a Lindsey Lohan throwback, Tom Holland also posts a hilarious video of him high as a kite on anaesthesia. Plus my mind is way out of whack and likes to come up with these stupid ideas)





	1. High as a Kite

Her leg was bouncing up and down in the chair in a nervous jitter as she kept glancing down anxiously at her phone. Her sister sighed beside her.

"Angie stop worrying. You're gonna be fine. Honestly, you won't even feel a thing." She tried to assure but it did nothing to appease Angie's nerves.

"I know. It's not the actual surgery I'm worried about. I'm just not looking forward to the pain afterwards you know? Every person I've ever known has said it sucks! Man I was _so_ hoping that I'd be one of those few people who never have to get their wisdom teeth taken out..." Angela complained, grumbling afterwards into her hands. Her leg never stopped bouncing while she held her head in her lap. Her sister, Sam, rolled her eyes at her dramatics but patted her on the back nonetheless in a piss-poor attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah yeah. I know it's meant to suck and all but hey look at the bright side! I'm gonna get _hella_ good footage of you high as a kite on anaesthesia." She grinned widely, holding up her camera for show. Angela lifted her head from her hands to glare at her sister, completely unimpressed with her 'positive' perspective.

"You're not helping. At all." She deadpanned.

Sam shrugged not really knowing what else to say and not really caring. She was starting to get really sick of her sister's bouncy leg though. So help her if that went on for one more minute.

"Angela Summers?"

Angie went entirely still- leg and all as she heard her named get called out. Her whole body tensed as the lady looked up from her clipboard scanning her eyes across the room in search for her patient. Angie hesitantly held up her hand and got up from her chair. The nurse's face brightened in recognition and a friendly smile grew on her face.

"Right this way." She gestured to the hall leading to the dental surgery. Angie let out a shaky breathe and nodded. She was just about to make her way in when her sister grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yo you'll be fine okay? I'll see ya straight after." Angie nodded again, thankful for her sister actually being comforting for once.

"Yeah. Thanks." She breathed out, the nerves not quite gone but at least she wasn't in full on panic attack mode. She left with her head held high and heart pumping out of her chest, not knowing fully how life changing this dental appointment would actually be.

The last thing Angela remembered before being put under was the unpleasant feeling of a needle being stuck into her arm and an all round tingly sensation dragging her eyelids down while she mumbled something about marshmallows and cotton wool.

 

* * *

 

 Everything was blurry. That was the first thing Angela thought as she woke up from her sedated slumber. The light above cast out a dull yellow tinge as her eyes focused on two fuzzy figures in front of her. The second thing that Angie registered was the dull throb against the right side of her jaw. Oh that's right. She just had a friggin tooth ripped out of her gums.

"Ngh." She groaned but frowned slightly at the foreign deep sound that emitted from her chest. What the heck was _that_? She heard some drowned out laughter from somebody but couldn't pin point exactly where it came from. Everything was still cloudy and her head had that light but heavy feeling you get when you've had just a bit too much to drink. She tried sitting up on the bed she was laying on but had to blink as her head spun a little bit too much from the slight change of gravity.

"Woah there bud. Take it easy." A voice spoke with a light chuckle. Angie suddenly felt hands grabbing her gently by the shoulders, easing her back down onto the bed.

"Sam?" She slurred gruffly, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. She went wide-eyed as she heard herself speak. That was not her voice. Unless her voice had decided to sound like a _guy_ suffering from a head cold.

"Nah it's Haz. Sam's over there filming you on his phone." The person who had held her shoulders clarified. Angie frowned at the unfamiliar voice. Who was this guy? Her eyes began to focus a bit more, the blurriness fading as she was able to adjust and see his face a bit better.

"Who-o arre you?" She mumbled. Again, what the hell was wrong with her voice? She moved her leg up to adjust her body on the bed. Something felt...weird. Her whole body felt wrong somehow and it wasn't just because of the pins and needles that were running up and down her toes. And was there something in between her legs?

"It's me mate. Harrison." The guy- well _Harrison_ so helpfully explained. He acted like she should already know who he was which only confused Angela even further. Was this some kind of prank that her sister set up for her to freak out? She wouldn't put it past Sam to do something like that for laughs.

"Huh? Why-y does my voice sound so _weird_?" She asked genuinely confused. The strangers in front of her just laughed in amusement. What was so funny? She winced slightly as she gave her cheek an experimental poke. Her mouth felt so swollen, like she had just stuffed a whole bunch of marshmallows in her mouth...

"Mmm...marshmallows." She let out, giggling slightly at the thought. Man was she high.  
She tried sitting up again, adjusting the pillow sloppily behind her as she slowly lifted herself up- this time with much more success.

"Where's Sam?" She croaked out yet again in her strangely new manly voice. Was it just her imagining how low her voice was?

"I'm here. Smile for the camera Tom!" Sam chirped out cheekily from behind his phone, tilting his head up in view for Angela to see his face. She squinted her eyes in scrutiny, eyeing off the boy in bemusement.

"You'rrre not Sh-Sam." She accused folding her arms dramatically. The boy only laughed in response clearly taking Angie as a joke. She was starting to get very annoyed at that.

"You- you're n-not! Cos' Sam is a girlll." Harrison had lost it by then, obviously somehow thinking whatever Angie said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oi. Oh come on now! It's not _that_ funny." Not-Sam complained with an eye roll.

"Aw is wittle Sam sad just because Tom's taking the mickey out of him..." Harrison teased shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh piss off." Sam responded playfully, shoving Haz by the shoulder.

"Who's Tom?" Angie asked curiously hoping somehow she might get the answer to this question this time. The boy's laughed a bit nervously this time, a bit concerned by the question.

"Ah, are you alright there Tom? The dentist didn't knock any screws around in that head of yours did they? Not that you'd have any screws mind you." Harrison joked but still held a bit of seriousness in his tone. Angie frowned as she noticed his attention was focused on her and not anybody else.

"M'name's s'not Tom! It's Angie!" She insisted, eyeing them suspiciously. What were these two playing at? Not-Sam burst out a chuckle for some reason, shaking his head.

"Oh man what shit is he on? This is hilarious as fu-"

"Language." Angie mumbled, slightly uncomfortable with the swearing. She was never really the biggest potty-mouth.

"Ha you can talk Mr Swear-Without-A-Care!" Harrison accused playfully. His concern diminished a little bit as he realised it was most likely the anaesthesia that was making Tom forgetful and weird. He guessed he just didn't realise how affected Tom would get. The door in the recovery room suddenly opened revealing none other than the dental nurse that had been helping Tom since he came out of surgery.

"Well look who's awake! Everything is looking all good. Surgery went well. I just need to give you all the run down and then you lads are free." The friendly nurse explained, placing her clipboard on the bench nearby and making her way over to the bed. Angie stared at the woman, noticing her short 5"2 frame and gorgeous dark skin. Her black hair was tied up in a low bun, her work shirt looking a little worse for wear, obviously suffering from a big day's work. Nonetheless it didn't stop her from looking absolutely...

"...beautiful."

The nurse giggled and Angie stared in confusion at how she let her thoughts slip out.

"That'll be the anaesthesia talking darling. Don't worry it'll only last for another half hour or so. Okay so I need you to listen for this alright? No solid food for the next 24 hours and only drink water. No coffee or anything sugary. You need to make sure to replace the gauze often. It'll get pretty bloody for the next day or so but don't worry about it. It's completely normal..."

Angie had already forgotten half the things the nurse instructed, still in a bit of a daze from her initial wake up and the fact that she was focusing too much on her embarrassment for letting her words slip.

"Alright then. If you boys have any questions or are not sure about something we're only a phone call away. I trust you guys can get Tom home safely?" She finished off with a smile. The boys both nodded, standing up from their chairs and gathering up their phones and things.

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help. We really appreciate it." Harrison thanked the nurse sincerely. She nodded then went over to the bench to pick her clipboard back up.

"No problem. You guys are all free to go. Safe travels." She farewelled as she left through the door to her next patient. Harrison and Not-Sam headed over to Angie's bed to help her stand up and walk.

"Alright mate. You ready to go?" Haz asked offering a hand. Angie stared at it in contemplation, trying to figure out her situation.

"You have a British accent." She blurted out, only now just noticing. He looked down at her weirdly trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"Uh yeah. That would be because we live in Britain." He stated in obviousness, him and Sam sharing a brief 'WTF' look. Angie went doe-eyed at that revelation.

"Whaa? We're in Britain?" She exclaimed in wonder and befuddlement. Harrison let out an airy laugh and shook his head at her reaction.

"Yes of course, you dumb nut." He replied with a chuckle. "Come on, time to get you home and sobered up." Harrison instructed matter of factly, grabbing one arm as Sam followed along and grabbed the other. Angie was too stunned to realise their intentions until suddenly she was on her feet.

"Woah. Head rush." She groaned as she grabbed onto her head. Her hand all of sudden froze though as she realised just how little hair she had underneath it.

"Nooo." She whispered in a panic, her hands now grabbing frantically on top of her head.

"Dude what's up?" Sam asked in concern.

"My hair! It's all gone!" She exclaimed, pulling said hair to its ends hoping it would magically lengthen. The boys rolled their eyes, relieved that it was nothing serious.

"What do ya mean mate? If anything it's longer and needs a haircut." Harrison made his point by ruffling his free hand into Angie's hair. She ducked her head out of the way and glared at him.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I cut it shorter than this?! This is a disaster! It's gonna take _ages_ to grow out!" Angie ranted on with a croak. She sounded absolutely ridiculous with her garbled out words and weirdly deep husky voice. Harrison just stared, not sure whether to laugh or roll his eyes at the outburst. He opted with the latter.

"Come on let's get you home."

And with that, Harrison and Sam both found themselves dragging a 21 year old man to the car, ranting deliriously about missing hair and being kidnapped.

Seriously what shit did they put him on?


	2. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds himself in a similar situation to Angela and discovers that he has a bit of a...bumpy problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Tom is quite a swear-bear. He is from England you know guys? It's only in his blood ;)

Waking up for Tom was much the same as it was for Angela...except Tom was able to catch onto things a whole lot quicker.

As soon as he woke up, Tom knew there was something wrong straight up. He couldn't quite pinpoint it with the left over sedative running through his system but there was just a whole overwhelming feeling of something not _right_ that was bugging him like an itch. The room was a lot brighter than what he thought it would be and that wasn't really helping him in trying to get his bearings.

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey." Someone chirped to his left. The voice he did not recognise so he turned his head to put the face to the voice. There was a shadow of a person right in front of him whom he couldn't pick out the features of due to the blinding LED lights above. He groaned in response and rubbed his eyes to try and get them to focus. As he did so he noticed something really different about his hands.

"...the _fuck_?" He murmured at the smaller slender fingers in front of him, but the sound of his own voice only made him freeze. His voice had changed. Why was it _so_ high pitched? What the...

Someone giggled near him- the same person who was casting a shadow over his bed. It was obviously a girl, he was able to pick out, but who she was was the question.

"I knew it. I _knew_ you were a secret potty-mouth!" The girl accused teasingly. Tom only frowned- it was no secret that he was a frequent swear-bear. He was English of course he swore likes a sailor!

"Who- uh who are you?" He squeaked out. His eyes widened again. Why did he sound so- so _girly_? Was that a side effect to the anaesthesia? It was starting to freak him the hell out!

"It's Sam you doofus. You don't remember the angelic voice of your own sister?" She remarked drily, her eyebrows rising behind the camera she was holding in front of her.

Sorry what? Sister? Oh he seriously must be on the butt end of a joke right now.

"I don't have a sister." He slurred out, his eyebrows pinching slightly as he began to notice a foreign weight on his chest. Sam gasped in mock hurt, clutching her heart with one hand.

"You're disowning me? Your one and only perfectly beautiful sister? And amazing. Can't forget amazing!" She dramatically exclaimed. Tom ignored the rather obvious teasing, more focused on the weird feeling on his chest. Something didn't feel right...

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt something on his breastbone.

"I HAVE BOOBS?!" He shrieked as he looked down and saw the alien humps protruding from his chest. Sam snorted an undignified laugh, completely losing it at the hilarious scene.

"Oh man this is so going on YouTube..."

Tom started breathing heavily, completely in shock at this change of his body. His hand lifted up slowly, giving the breasts a hesitant experimental poke to see if they were real. His hand instantly recoiled as he felt the unexpected firmness, a poking sensation ripple down his skin. They were... _real_?

"Oh fuck me with a shit stick." He whispered in complete shock. Sam spluttered, her shoulders shaking in laughter, completely taken back by the unexpected curse.

"Oh my god, you are _loose_! I can't- the blackmail- this is so..." She trailed off in tears, the camera shaking from her out of control cackling.

What in the hell was going on? Was Tom's mind playing tricks on him? It wasn't just the new- uh...humps that was mind-boggling. Though he was sure that was the main reason his mind was short-circuiting. It was the weird voice, the strange supposed sister and the- did his hair get longer all of a sudden?

"Why is my hair..." He trailed off, pulling at the strands and bringing it in front of his face to observe it. As if there couldn't be any more surprises, his hair decided to change to different colour too. "...blonde?"

What was happening?! If Tom didn't know any better he'd say he went and somehow became...a completely different person.

Before he knew it, Tom grabbed the phone that he spotted on a table beside him, pressing the home button and swiping across to open up the camera. His jaw went slack when his face flipped up on the screen.

"I'm a- I'm-" He couldn't even process his words, he was in that much disbelief.

"A chipmunk? Yeah I know it's pretty hilarious." Sam finished off, commenting on his swollen cheeks. Tom didn't even hear her, too busy processing what he was seeing right in front of him.

" _I'm a girl!_ " He couldn't turn his head away from the screen, strangely captivated by the mortifying sight. He couldn't believe it! This had to be a dream or delusion or something!

The face he was seeing...was not his own. It was that of a girl- probably around his age maybe- with hazel eyes and a round face framed with a blonde mid-length style haircut. He touched his face to verify what he was seeing and flinched when he felt pain from his tender jaw.

How could this be real?

"Oh Ange this is just too good! You're gonna so hate this afterward." Sam laughed in amusement, shaking her head at how much better this turned out than expected. Tom's eyes were still glued to the phone screen, his mind failing to compute this bizarre turn of events.

"But how can I be a girl? I'm a boy- I mean a man! I- I.." He- well technically she- but really a he...actually no she- he- she- ah...okay! Let's just stick with _he_ for now. Talk about a serious mindfuck...

Tom stuttered his words out in a panic, his heaving breathes quite noticeable now. Sam approached him and grabbed his shoulder to try and calm him, her other hand holding her camera awkwardly. She had to strive quite hard to stifle the bubbling laughter in her chest. While this was all well and funny, she couldn't just let her sister have a full blown panic attack.

"Hey yo, just breathe okay? Focus on me- it's just the drugs making you all loopy so I know you probably won't understand most of this but anyway...you are Angela Summers. A 19 year old tight ass who didn't lend me $5 last week for chicken McNuggets- which by the way I still haven't forgotten about..."

Tom frowned trying to figure where this was going and how this girl even thought it would help. Nonetheless her rambling did distracted him enough to look away from the phone and even out his breathing a little bit.

"...but anyway. You're just my sister. Not a man- I mean wow I did not realise exactly how crazy this anaesthetic stuff would make you but-" She had to cough to cover a chuckle at this. "Anyway no need to panic dude. You're fine." Sam so eloquently finished off, patting her hand awkwardly on Tom's shoulder.

He blinked at her dumbly, mouth half open in confusion and eyebrows furrowed at the shitty comforting speech.

"But- but I'm not Angela...I'm...Tom." He clarified slowly, swallowing thickly at the end of his sentence. It still weirded him out hearing his words coming out with a totally different voice.

"Tom." Sam repeated sceptically, her eyebrows raised up to her hairline as an amused smile grew on her face.

"Yes. _Tom_." He stressed out defensively. " I'm Tom Holland. You know like Spider-Man? The guy that goes _psh psh_." Okay he definitely did not mean to do the web-hand thing. He was still slightly trippin' alright? It's not his fault that his brain just suddenly had no filter and he was blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Sam of course just did the usual and burst out laughing, shaking her head and wiping literal tears away from her eyes.

"Tom Holland eh?" She teased with a giggle in her throat. Tom let his head fall on the pillow underneath him with a thump, closing his eyes with a groan. He was getting completely nowhere and there was still a billion and one questions that he needed answered. God he wished this was just a dream. A weird random dream that he could just wake up from right now and forget.

A click of the door echoed through the room followed by a slight creak from its hinges. A tall middle-aged Indian lady walked into the room with a yellow folder in her hands. Her uniform indicated that she worked there- either as dentist or a nurse. She smiled as she walked through, heading straight towards where Tom was laying.

"How's my favourite patient of the day doing? Feeling any bad pain or nausea?" She directed at Tom. He only shook his head hesitantly in response. He wasn't certain but Tom was pretty sure that this person wasn't one of the dentists/nurses that was with him before he went under for surgery. Just another thing in this whacked out day that wasn't adding up.

"Well that's good then. So I've got a couple things here for you. Here's some gauzes that you'll need to put into your mouth to help clot the bleeding. They'll need to be replaced about every hour. I recommend to go get some painkillers from the chemist to help maintain the pain. They'll know what's best. You can only eat soft foods for the next 24 hours like soups and yoghurt, and you can only drink water for that time period as well. Don't brush today either, just use mouthwash otherwise you'll irritate the wound. If you have any problems make sure to get it checked up alright?"

Tom only nodded again half in a daze.

"Well alright then, time for you to go home then squirt." She said before leaving the room. That kind of snapped him out of his trance.

"Home?"

He hadn't even thought of that. Where was he? Was he even near home? Now that he thought about it...wasn't it getting a little dark outside to be morning?

"Yes Angie, we gotta get home so mum can mother hen the crap out of you until it eventually drives you to insanity. She's bad enough when we get a cold, god knows how you're gonna go coming home with a bloody mouth and cheeks that are starting to look like the size of baseballs." Sam frowned down at her bag, scrummaging through it in search for her phone and car keys.

"Dammit. Where are the friggin things?" She cursed as she shook her bag, hearing the rattling metal right at the bottom of it.

Tom stared out the window that was to his left, sitting up on the bed to get a closer look outside. As he did so his newfound breasts slightly jiggled from the momentum, making him shiver at the reminder that they were still there and that they still felt very uncomfortably real. He frowned as he eyed the surrounding buildings and skyline, none of it looking familiar to him at all. It definitely did not look like West London, that was a fact. Tom knew his home like the back of his hand and this definitely wasn't it. So the question still remained...where the hell was he?

"Aha! Found them. Alright I just sent mum a text that we're on our way. Lets go." Sam commanded, bounding over to the bed to give Tom a hand. He stared at it for a moment in silence, contemplating whether to take it not. Should he really trust this stranger who thought he was a complete and utter different person- a sister of all things? For all he knew, she was the reason he was in this situation in the first place. But then again, what could he actually do if he didn't go along with her? He didn't know who he was- let alone _where_ he was. How was he going to get around without his wallet and identity? And even if he somehow did manage to get home on his own, how on Earth was he going to convince his family that this teenage female was actually him? He had to think smart about this if he truly wanted to get out from this nightmarish situation. So with no other plans in mind he decided to take her hand and go along with it for now, hoping to god that he might find some answers to a solution in the long run.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's with the pausing dopey? Come on we gotta go." She said as she tugged on Tom's arm to get him up. Tom doesn't know whether it was because of Sam's enthusiastic tug or if he was just a little uncoordinated from being doped up- probably both in hindsight- but Tom suddenly found himself making a quick friend with the floor. His face hit the linoleum with a cringeworthy slap.

"Ooh. That did not look pretty." Sam hissed in sympathy.

He groaned- actually more like _whined_.

"Yeah. That's _definitely_ gonna need some ice."

Oh man. Today was _really_ just not his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tom, I really did not hold back on you did I?

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for seeing how things are turning out on Tom's side of things. I think he'll be in for one hell of a surprise ;)


End file.
